<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dumbest gc fic you'll ever read by devyn_nichole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370343">the dumbest gc fic you'll ever read</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyn_nichole/pseuds/devyn_nichole'>devyn_nichole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multi, This is, genuinely stupid, honestly so dumb, jesus christ - Freeform, just my own dumbass aus and headcanons, like regular updates, oh fuck thats a lot of characters, or quality, so dont expect much from it, thank u and goodnight, this is just something dumb to do when im bored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyn_nichole/pseuds/devyn_nichole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>droosylla: hey guys</p>
<p>em.automobilestaircase: omg heeeyyyy</p>
<p>kit_kat: pls never do that again</p>
<p>em.automobilestaircase: fight me kit</p>
<p>kit_kat: absolutely not</p>
<p>ty_berius: please do not hurt him he's fragile</p>
<p>kit_kat: i am NOT </p>
<p>em.automobilestaircase: prove it then bitch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Drusilla Blackthorn/Jaime Rosales/Ash Morgenstern, Gwyn ap Nudd/Diana Wrayburn, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Lily Chen/Maia Roberts, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the dumbest gc fic you'll ever read</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so dumb. im sorry you wasted your time on this. but if you enjoyed it, thank you<br/>for reference:<br/>jace_idk_mylastname =jace<br/>claryeet =clary<br/>simon_says =simon<br/>alec.GAYdeon =alec<br/>izzabelle =izzy<br/>magnusthemagnificent =magnus<br/>luke_garroway =luke<br/>wolf.daddy =maia<br/>lily.pad =lily<br/>ragnor_fell =ragnor<br/>cat.loss =catarina<br/>jules =julian<br/>em.automobilestaircase =emma<br/>mark_me_mark =mark<br/>coffee.and.roses =cristina<br/>feeling.blue =kieran<br/>artemis =diana<br/>camera_assdown =cameron<br/>gwyn.of.the.forest =gwyn<br/>mt. helena =helen<br/>a.line =aline<br/>not_perfect_diego =diego<br/>kit_kat =kit<br/>ty_berius =ty<br/>droosylla =dru<br/>jaime_not_jamie =jaime <br/>m.ash.potato =ash</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>droosylla </b>
  <span>added </span>
  <b>ty_berius</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>kit_kat</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>jaime_not_jamie</b>
  <span>, and </span>
  <b>m.ash.potato</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ty_berius: </b>
  <span>what</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>m.ash.potato: </b>
  <span>what is this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla: </b>
  <span>its a groupchat!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>why tf am i here????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ty_berius: </b>
  <span>because she added you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>wow thx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>i mean why am i here at 8 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>its practically nighttime</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>m.ash.potato: </b>
  <span>i still dont get it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla: </b>
  <span>its a groupchat!!! now we can all text eachother at the same time!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla: </b>
  <span>oohhhh!! we need more people</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>nO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla </b>
  <span>added </span>
  <b>jules</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>mark_me_mark</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>coffee.and.roses</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>artemis</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>mt.helena</b>
  <span>, and </span>
  <b>a.line</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla: </b>
  <span>hey guys</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase: </b>
  <span>omg heeeyyyy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>pls never do that again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase: </b>
  <span>fight me kit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>absolutely not</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ty_berius: </b>
  <span>please do not hurt him he's fragile</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>i am NOT </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase: </b>
  <span>prove it then bitch </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla: </b>
  <span>thats it emma im adding cameron</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase: </b>
  <span>NOOOOOO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla </b>
  <span>added </span>
  <b>camera_assdown</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>camera_assdown: </b>
  <span>emma stop threatening to fight people</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase: </b>
  <span>u cant tell me what to do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jules: </b>
  <span>emma stop threatening to fight people</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase: </b>
  <span>NO not U TOO </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jules: </b>
  <span>yes me too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase: </b>
  <span>RUDE </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>mark_me_mark: </b>
  <span>whats happening why is my phone dinging so much it woke me up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla: </b>
  <span>u were STILL asleep??????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>mark_me_mark: </b>
  <span>yes????? its 8 am???? practically midnight???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>tHATS WHAT I SAID </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>mt.helena: </b>
  <span>no!! its morning guys!!! a brand new day!!! time to be UP!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla: </b>
  <span>^^^^^what helen said!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>coffee.and.roses: </b>
  <span>whats happening why am i awake</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>coffee.and.roses: </b>
  <span>nvm mark explained</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase: </b>
  <span>ooohhhhh tina r u two in bed together?? ;);)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>coffee.and.roses: </b>
  <span>emma</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>coffee.and.roses: </b>
  <span>mark and i have been dating for two years</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase: </b>
  <span>still</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>mark_me_mark </b>
  <span>added </span>
  <b>feeling.blue</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase: </b>
  <span>whom,,,,, the fuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>mark_me_mark: </b>
  <span>hello kieran</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase: </b>
  <span>NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>feeling.blue: </b>
  <span>yes </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>hey kier</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>feeling.blue: </b>
  <span>KIT!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>KIER!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>coffee.and.roses: </b>
  <span>u two r so cute </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>i know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>feeling.blue: </b>
  <span>i know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jules: </b>
  <span>those were sent at the EXACT same time wow </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>coffee.and.roses: </b>
  <span>hold on i want to add someone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase: </b>
  <span>:D</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>coffee.and.roses </b>
  <span>added </span>
  <b>not_perfect_diego</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase: </b>
  <span>D:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase: </b>
  <span>why do tina and mark hate me </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>not_perfect_diego: </b>
  <span>what is going on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ty_berius: </b>
  <span>groupchat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>not_perfect_diego: </b>
  <span>ah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla: </b>
  <span>im adding more people</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>bls,,,,,, im begging,,,,,, do not</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla</b>
  <span> added </span>
  <b>claryeet</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>jace_idk_mylastname</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>simon_says</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>alec.GAYdeon</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>magnusthemagnificent</b>
  <span>, and </span>
  <b>izzabelle</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>WHY would u add jace</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jace_idk_mylastname: </b>
  <span>CHRISTOPHER!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>wWWWHHHYYYYY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>simon_says: </b>
  <span>kIT!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>SIMON!!! OMG</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jace_idk_mylastname: </b>
  <span>why does my own little brother like my annoying best friend more than me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>because ur the annoying best friend jace</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>simon_says: </b>
  <span>hA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>magnusthemagnificent: </b>
  <span>r we making fun of jace???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>magnusthemagnificent: </b>
  <span>excellent</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>alec.GAYdeon: </b>
  <span>pls dont roast him too hard i can feel it through the parabatai bond when he gets sad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>magnusthemagnificent: </b>
  <span>fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>ugh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase: </b>
  <span>UGGGGHHH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jace_idk_mylastname: </b>
  <span>HAHA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>em.automobilestaircase: </b>
  <span>im gonna come over there and beat ur ass jace</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jace_idk_mylastname: </b>
  <span>do it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jules: </b>
  <span>emma just got out of bed shes putting her boots on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jace_idk_mylastname: </b>
  <span>wait im scared</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jules: </b>
  <span>u should be </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>claryeet: </b>
  <span>wait whats happening whatd we miss</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>m.ash.potato: </b>
  <span>where were u</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>izzabelle: </b>
  <span>me and clary were sparring </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>boring </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>izzabelle: </b>
  <span>fight me kit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>izzabelle: </b>
  <span>why not</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>cause the last time we sparred u broke my rib</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>izzabelle: </b>
  <span>pussy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>claryeet: </b>
  <span>as riveting as this convo is </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>claryeet </b>
  <span>added </span>
  <b>wolf.daddy</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>wHOM????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla: </b>
  <span>the fUCK??????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>wolf.daddy: </b>
  <span>whats up motherfuckers</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>alec.GAYdeon: </b>
  <span>hey maia</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>mAIA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla: </b>
  <span>WHY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>wolf.daddy: </b>
  <span>why what </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla: </b>
  <span>why is ur name wolf dADDY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>wolf.daddy: </b>
  <span>B)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>maia why </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>wolf.daddy: </b>
  <span>wouldnt u like to know weather boy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>simon_says: </b>
  <span>hA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>claryeet: </b>
  <span>she just VINED u </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>absolute disrespect</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>wolf.daddy: </b>
  <span>keep it up and im gonna add lily </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>u wouldnt dare </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>wolf.daddy</b>
  <span> added </span>
  <b>lily.pad</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>dISRESPECT </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>lily.pad: </b>
  <span>hello kit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>lily.pad: </b>
  <span>how is mr. touch-my-rack-ariah????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>wow straight out of the gate </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>lily.pad: </b>
  <span>pansexual* out of the gate </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>thats fair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>everyone else is,,,,,, sooo dead where r they ahdjdhdj</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jace_idk_mylastname: </b>
  <span>some of us have lives and things to do christopher</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>ok one, dont call me christopher, two, since when do u have a life???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>magnusthemagnificent: </b>
  <span>HA HA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>and three, magnus why do u only come on the gc when i make fun of jace </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>magnusthemagnificent: </b>
  <span>because my purpose in life is to roast jace and be present when other people roast him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jace_idk_mylastname: </b>
  <span>rude,,,,,, i have a life,,,,,, im literally the head if the ny institute </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>so is clary and yet she aint dead as hell </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jace_idk_mylastname: </b>
  <span>because clary and izzy took the day off </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>fair </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla: </b>
  <span>idk why ur complaining u didnt even want to be here in the first place </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat:</b>
  <span> U GOT ME THERE </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>claryeet: </b>
  <span>why do u hate the gc so much agskdhdkdhdkd</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>talking to people,,,, let alone several at the same time,,,, is not an activity i usually enjoy partaking in </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>alec.GAYdeon: </b>
  <span>i feel that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>magnusthemagnificent: </b>
  <span>omg… its like a raphael reincarnate </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>simon_says: </b>
  <span>YEAH AHDKDHDKDHDK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>simon im gonna come over there and hit u </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>claryeet: </b>
  <span>kit r u sure the ghost of raphael isnt possessing u rn???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ty_berius: </b>
  <span>no he's always like this </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>simon_says: </b>
  <span>even more damning evidence </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla: </b>
  <span>hes just kinda mean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat:</b>
  <span> im not mean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>im lit rally a perfect angel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>droosylla: </b>
  <span>sure jan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ty_berius: </b>
  <span>sure jan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jace_idk_mylastname: </b>
  <span>sure jan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>simon_says: </b>
  <span>sure jan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>kit_kat: </b>
  <span>fuck off </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>